As a charged particle moves through material, Coulomb charges of nuclei of the material generate multiple Coulomb scattering, perturbing its trajectory. The total deflection depends on several material properties, but the dominant effects are the atomic number, Z, of nuclei and the density of the material. Additionally, the charged particle loses energy through various interactions with the electrons in the material. This energy loss depends on several material properties, but the dominant effects are density and electron cloud properties of the material. The scattering and energy loss of multiple charged particles can be measured and processed to probe the properties of these objects. These properties can be analyzed to permit differentiation of materials.